Overseer Reward Crate (Version 2)
Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing one or more of: *Overlord's Threaded Cloak -- 145 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Etched Torque -- 145 Resolve neck *Overlord's Etched Stud -- 145 Resolve ear *Overlord's Polished Earring -- 145 Resolve ear *Overlord's Heavy Ring -- 145 Resolve ring *Overlord' Seal of Accomplishment -- 145 Resolve charm *Overlord's Plated Emerald Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Guarded Seal of Leadership -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Steel Plated Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Gold-Etched Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Silver-Etched Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Gold-Etched Band -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Silk Threaded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Barbed Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Barbed Pearl Ring -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Barbed Skull Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Seal of Station -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Barbed Peridot Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Barbed Velium Chain -- 150 Resolve neck *Overlord's Barbed Threaded Cord -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Solid Seal of Cunning -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Heav Threaded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak (note the typo, the name may change) *Overlord's Heavy Copper Girdle -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Heavy Gold-Buckled Belt -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Heavy Sapphire Chain -- 150 Resolve neck *Overlord's Heavy Silvered Belt -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Heavy Bronze Bangle -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Boots -- 165 Resolve feet *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Chestplate -- 165 Resolve chest *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Gauntlets -- 165 Resolve hands *Overseer's Cloth Boots -- 145 Resolve feet *Overseer's Steel Threaded Robes -- 150 Resolve chest *Overseer's Steel Threaded Gloves -- 150 Resolve hands *Empyral Standard Crit Bonus Infuser *Empyral Standard Ability Mod Infuser *Empyral Standard Potency Infuser *Empyral Standard Stamina Infuser *Instance Lockout Reset: 7 Day Reuse *Veilwalker's Arcane Reprieve *Veilwalker's Cure Arcane *Veilwalker's Cure Elemental *Veilwalker's Cure Noxious *Veilwalker's Cure Trauma *Veilwalker's Elemental Reprieve *Veilwalker's Elixir of Constitution *Veilwalker's Elixir of Deftness *Veilwalker's Elixir of Fortitude *Veilwalker's Elixir of Intellect *Veilwalker's Elixir of Piety *Veilwalker's Elixir of Tactics *Veilwalker's Elixir of Thorns *Veilwalker's Elixir of Transcendence *Veilwalker's Essence of Clarity *Veilwalker's Essence of Health *Veilwalker's Essence of Power *Veilwalker's Essence of Regeneration *Veilwalker's Noxious Reprieve *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftan -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Lesser Fragment of Planar Energy *Superior Fragment of Planar Energy *Greater Fragment of Planar Energy *Hardened Zelniak Pelt *Hornbeam Spruce Log *Humming Azurite *Lunar Mushroom *Luclizite Cluster *Radiant Algae *Rockhopper Meat *Slow Creeping Root *Splitfin Dartfish *Humming Sapphire Gem *Jumping Creeper *Lantern Hogfish *Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Primal Luclizite Shard *Radiant Pome *Shrieking Mushroom *Wracked Wood Wedge *Zelniak Steak *Advanced Alchemist Studies 11 *Advanced Armorer Studies 11 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 11 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 11 *Advanced Sage Studies 11 *Advanced Tailor Studies 11 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 11 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 11 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 12 *Advanced Armorer Studies 12 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 12 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 12 *Advanced Sage Studies 12 *Advanced Tailor Studies 12 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 12 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 12 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 13 *Advanced Armorer Studies 13 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 13 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 13 *Advanced Sage Studies 13 *Advanced Tailor Studies 13 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 13 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 13 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 14 *Advanced Armorer Studies 14 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 14 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 14 *Advanced Sage Studies 14 *Advanced Tailor Studies 14 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 14 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 14 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 15 *Advanced Armorer Studies 15 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 15 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 15 *Advanced Sage Studies 15 *Advanced Tailor Studies 15 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 15 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 15 *Overlord's Quick Heavy Spear -- 145 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Quick Guarded Crossbow -- 145 Resolve ranged *Overlord's Barbed Crossbow -- 145 Resolve ranged *Overlord's Rune-Etched Wand -- 145 Resolve ranged *Overlord's Heavy Talisman -- 145 Resolve secondary *Overlord's Solid Whip -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Runed Scimitar -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Barbed Sai -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Heavy Indium Crossbow -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overlord's Plated Ironwood Wand -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Barbed Ironwood Wand -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Hefty Ironwood Symbol -- 150 Resolve secondary *Overseer's Hefty Ironwood Wand -- 150 Resolve ranged Credits